


The Visitors

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Supernatural, deanwinchester - Fandom, jensenackles - Fandom
Genre: DeanWinchesterxReader, F/M, Imagines, Oneshot, Preferences, Supernatural - Freeform, deangirl, deanwinchester - Freeform, deanwinchesterxyou - Freeform, imagine, preference, readerinsert - Freeform, samwinchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: The Reader is a waitress at a local diner on the outskirts of a small town. She gets some unexpected visitors.





	The Visitors

“Order up!” Jake the chief called from the chief window. 

Heading to the window, you grabbed the two plates of food, before making your way to the only table that was occupied. Glancing at the clock, as you made your way back to your previous position behind the counter, it read 2:30am.

Sighing you shook your head. Only a few more hours until your shift was over, and you could go home. You had been working doubles, even triple shifts. 

“I’m gonna take a five.” You spoke, practically halfway out the door.

Once you were outside, you were met with the fridge morning air. Causing you to be more alert than you had been before. Shivering slightly, you walked over to the employee picnic table, before taking a seat. Taking the opportunity, you glanced upward at the sky. The dinner was on the outskirts of Lawrence, being in the country you were able to see the stars whenever you took your breaks in the morning.

Quickly, the customer that was in the dinner, left leaving you and Jake alone in the diner. However, your excitement was short lived, when two vehicles pulled up moments later. 

Letting out a huff, you quickly stood from your seat at the table, smoothing down your light blue waitress dress and white apron, before you began making your way towards the entrance of the diner.

“Y/N.” A familiar voice called.

Turning around you were faced with a few familiar faces.

“Jodi? Bobby?” You questioned with a smile on your face. Jogging over to them, you quickly accepted Jodi’s hug, before turning to Bobby and reciprocating the previous actions.

“What are you guys-” Before you had the chance, to finish your question, the sound of more car doors closing, filled the air.

“I told you, we would’ve been here earlier if you had just followed the directions!” A tall chocolate haired man spoke, his voice evident with irritation.

“Shut up, Sam.” The dirty blonde haired man spoke, with anger in his voice.

Two more men, came out from behind them. One had blonde hair, while the other had darker hair. 

The small group of men, quickly joined your group standing beside Bobby.

“Would you idjits stop arguing!” Bobby exclaimed with annoyance. 

“Y/N, this is Sam, Dean, Cas and Jack.” He spoke signalling to each of the men when he spoke their name. 

Glancing at each of the men, you were able to pick up a read on them, your magic abilities allowing you to do so.

“Hi.” You spoke waving your hand awkwardly, feeling heat rise along your cheeks.

“We’re here, because we need your help.” Jodi spoke up.

Nodding your head, you signaled to her that you acknowledged her statment.

“We-”

She was cut off, by Crowley’s sudden appearance.

“Hello Boys.” He spoke with a smug expression.

Once he noticed you, his expression changed to a much happier one.

“Y/N!” He exclaimed, pulling you in for a tight hug, as a smile made it’s way along his lips.

“How do you two know each other?” Dean questioned full of skepticism.

“Oh,” Crowley chirped. “We go way back.”

Rolling your eyes, you crossed your arms over your chest, slightly shaking your head in the process.

“What are you guys here for?” Crowley questioned, still standing beside you.

“We need Y/N’s, help.” Bobby spoke up.

Crowley chuckled. “What a coincidence, so do I.” 

“Let’s take this inside shall we?” Crowley, moved his elbow out signalling for you to take it. Rolling your eyes once again, you accepted his gesture allowing him to escort you into the diner. 

“Why do we need a waitresses help again?” Dean questioned with a hard tone. “She’s not even a hunter.” 

Scoffing you shook your head, sending a glare in his direction.

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Crowley spoke taking a sip of his tea. 

“Do what?” 

“Insult her.”

“So what if I do?”

“Then she won’t help you.”

“It’s not like we need her help anyway.” Dean rolled his eyes, leaning back against the booth. “We are two highly skilled hunters.”

“She’s a highly skilled witch.”

“Witch!” Dean exclaimed. “I don’t like witches.” He sneered at you. Sam sending a harsh punch to his shoulder resulting in an “Ow.” from the hunter.

“Well.” You spoke standing up. “Looks like you don’t need this waitresses help.” 

“Wait!” Bobby and Jodi exclaimed in unison. 

Before they could plead their case, a small group of unfamiliar customers walked into the diner. The overwhelming feeling of darkness and evil washed over you. Taking a seat in the furthest booth opposite of your group.

Crowley locked eyes with you. “They aren’t mine.” He spoke. “Do what you gotta do.” 

Nodding your head, you turned your gaze back to the group. Much to your surprise they were already standing in their battle stance, staring at you.

“Miss Y/L/N.” One of the vampires spoke, taking a few steps toward you. Automatically you assumed that he was the leader.

“I wouldn’t come any closer if I were you.” You snapped, in a harsh tone.

The vampire chuckled in response. “So brave, for a little waitress.” 

“Hurry up, Charles.” One of the vampires spoke from behind him. “Stop playing with our food, I’m starving.” He spoke watching you with intent eyes.

“Patience.” Charles spoke. “Join us.” He turned his attention back to you. “Join us and we won’t harm you or your friends.” 

It was your turn to chuckle. “Did you really think I was going to fall for that?” You spoke taking a few steps closer to him.

“Ah,” Charles taunted. “So you’ve made your decision.”

“How foolish of you to think I would join you.” 

You hadn’t noticed your group of friends, join your stance since you had started bickering with Charles. 

“I’d be careful, sweetheart. You don’t know what he’s capable of.” Dean’s gruff voice suddenly filled your ears, as his hand was gently placed on the small of your back, in a protective manner. 

“No.” You spoke in a firm voice. “He’s the one that doesn’t know what, I’m capable of.”


End file.
